secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Watch
The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch", referred to simply as Black Watch or the''' 39th', was a Second Life military group led originally by Field Marshal SqueezeOne Pow, and by a High Command comprised of General Fooks Bueller and Brigadier Thrace Vega. The group was founded in October 2006, in the region of Osteria. =Black Watch Information= The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force was styled as a mechanized infantry force with supporting assets, as outlined in SqueezeOne Pow's Electric: 1982 comic series. They employed various platforms and tactics revolving primarily around mecha and robotics. The 39th was based off a real life Scottish Highland Infantry regiment, the 'The Black Watch, 3rd Battalion, Royal Regiment of Scotland,''' and takes its symbolism and colors/crest from them. Command Structure The Black Watch is led by the High Command, which was most recently comprised of Field Marshal Nohime Runner, and Generals Thrace Vega, DaveyDarkStrider Oh, and Arkani Dragoone. The 39th operates under a modified British Army ranking system and rank insignia. Prior members of the General Staff have included: Hikyuu Kawashima Hooked Dagger Digman Randt 5787325 (Steve) Marksman Krysten Nakamori Nidol Slazar Lucidius Flanagan Sparda Aridian Jiranto Akina Tsevorak Romano Group Structure The 39th is currently comprised of seven battalions; three primary combat battalions, and four ancillary support battalions. Each combat battalion is further divided into four companies, each of which represents a specific Specialist group. The primary combat battalions are as follows: *Infantry Battalion - Led by General Digman Randt, this battalion includes the Combat Engineer, Combat Medic, Scout, and Support Specialist groups. *Air Battalion - Led by General Hooked Dagger, this battalion includes the Fleet, Close Air Support, Strategic Bombing, and Aerial Support Specialist groups. *Armor Battalion - Led by General Hikyuu Kawashima, this battalion includes the Light Armor, Heavy Armor, Support Armor, and Indirect Armor Specialist groups. The ancillary support groups are as follows: *Belatu Cadros - Led by General Thrace Vega, this is the 39th's Elite Special Forces and Recon group. *Garrison Defense Services (GDS) - Led by General "Steve" Marksman, this battalion includes the 39th's Military Police and Internal Affairs groups. *Research & Development (R&D) - Led by General Arkani Dragoone, these are the dedicated content creators and developers for the 39th. *Training Battalion (RMA) - Led by General Krysten Nakamori, this battalion is responsible for training all new cadets, NCO's, and Instructors, and includes the Officer Candidacy School. ---- =Uniforms= Field Service Uniform The basic set of fatigues worn by cadets, and off-duty or otherwise non-combatant personnel, this uniform is durable, non-restricting and suitable for deployment in moderate environments. The modular webbing kit allows for easy access to spare magazines and other essential items. Pattern Service Dress Uniform The Dress Uniform worn by all personnel for formal occasions, such as award ceremonies, diplomatic functions, funerals, and anything else deemed fitting by High Command. There are separate variations for High Command, Officers, Non-Commissioned Officers, and private soldiers. Advanced Combat Armor Issued to all private soldiers, NCOs, and Officers, the Advanced Combat Armor provides moderate ballistic protection for the wearer, easy access to necessary equipment, and sets the group's standard battlefield image. Belatu-Cadros Elite Armor REDACTED: Pending declassification. ---- =Mechanized Units= The 39th is, has, and always will be the foremost pioneers in mech combat. From the date of its founding until the present, no incarnation of the Black Watch has been without Combat Mechs. Seen HERE is a list of previous, decommissioned mechs. Listed below are current combat models. SZ.04B "Envoy" Recon Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZ.12 "Peacemaker" Light Support Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZ.13 "Diplomat" Heavy Support Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZ.14 "Statesman" Light Assault Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZ.15 "Ambassador" Heavy Assault Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. ---- =Flight Units= SZF.11 "Fat Boy" Heavy Transport Mech REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZA.27 "Myrmidon" Fighter REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZA.36 "Goliath" Bomber REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZA.130 "Redtail MK.II" Dropship REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZH.85 "Cyclone" Attack Helicopter REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZH.1 "King Huey" Multi-Role Utility Helicopter REDACTED: Pending declassification. ---- =Armored Units= SZC.01 "Kemp MK.II" Infantry Fighting Vehicle REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZT.01 "Matilda MK.II" Light Tank REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZT.02 "Challenger MK.III" Tank Destroyer REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZT.61 "Caligula" Main Battle Tank REDACTED: Pending declassification. SZM.01 "Calliope MK.II" Multiple Launch Rocket System REDACTED: Pending declassification. _____________________________________________________________________________________ =Headquarters= As the group is currently in shutdown, there is currently no base SqueezeTronicksZ CyberIndustries SqueezetronicksZ CyberIndustries was the initial primary manufacturer for the Black Watch, having created the majority of platforms being used. Current status of 39th MHTF Shut down pending certain conditions. Category:Military Category:Military Groups